One of a Kind
by Sensou to Heiwa
Summary: Hikari was just a hired hand, keeping the racers in line up until the final race. She didn't really see herself spending any amount of time with the Price of another planet. And then that's just the start of her entire adventure on Oban Aikka X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** – I do NOT own Oban Star Racers, I own Hikari OC**

**This is a Aikka X OC fanfiction! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**One of a Kind**

**Chapter One**

'_This is going to suck….'_ A young woman inwardly sighed as she watched the long line of participants file off the airships. Silver and black chopped hair that reached her elbows swooped into her eyes, causing her to irritably shove it behind her ear. Beasts of all kinds marched along the ground as they started to settle. The separate teams where chatting, not noticing her standing in the shadows. Satis appeared beside her, speaking suddenly and making her jump.

"Now, remember Hikari, your job is to-"

"'To make sure that no one steps out of line and that all is fair' I know, I know," Hikari finished, the words seeming to drone off her tongue as she spoke them.

Apparently the 'All is fair in love and war' crap doesn't apply with the races. That's why the Avatar had requested her assistance in the 'security team'. What security team? She was the only damn person there. So she would have to deal with all of these brutes until the final few races where she could possibly relax-though she wasn't expecting anything. Hikari was simply scoping out the troubles from the unproblematics at this time. Nothing was given to her except for names she would have to watch out for. Meaning no pictures, no faces, just the information on the paper she was given. The teen fished a list out of her tattered jeans pocket and looked it over again.

"Team Earth: Don Wei-Owner, Jordan Wilde-Gunner, Rick Thunderbolt-Pilot, Koji and Stan-Mechanics, New recruit Molly-Assistant Mechanic. Is this all I have to work with? I know more information on my parents," which was a lie since she was an orphan, but Hikari scanned the papers to make sure nothing was missed.

"Yes, why would you think you have more than that?" his elderly voice responds.

"…No reason… Are Toros and Kross the only participating Crogs?"

"It appears so, but I would like for you to watch Price Aikka especially," the sly man grinned immediately informing the teen what he was doing.

"I know what you're doing and stop it. Seriously, you act like an elderly mother sometimes."

"You can't blame me for trying, young one."

'_Yes, I can.' _Everyone was leaving, meaning that there must have been an announcement stating that the first race would start soon. Of course that meant that fights where going to flair up-meaning that Hikari would be as tired as hell later that evening. But Satis reassured her that all would be fine within the first few hours. And before she had the chance to reply with a witty comeback, he was gone.

"I hate it when he does that," she grumbled, beginning her walk to the arena where everyone was awaiting the Oban Races to begin.

She was hoping that no idiot would start a fight just yet. Since she was praying that, of _course_ it was going to happen-and it did within the first two seconds of her entering. Two aliens had began a brawl over which team was better; completely stupid in her opinion. Hikari hated the idea of this race anyway, mainly because she had to put everyone in their place and there where a lot of damn people here! One of the two brawlers was very fat, wearing red suspenders and a patch over on of the four eyes. The other was thinner, clearly outmatched physically but tried to kick the crap out of the other anyway. He had an apron, smeared with grease and other stains that just didn't look normal. They each stopped fighting as two extremely loud shots rang through their ears and everyone around tried to block it out.

"That's enough!" Hikari screamed with her gun still pointed in the air.

But that didn't work-just her luck-and the two continued throwing punches. With an aggravated growl, the teen jumped onto the back of the tall suspendered one and knocked him down. The other was trying to grab her but failed when her boot clashed with his grungy face. Hikari hauled both of their asses out of the arena; with much difficulty thank you very much. Both of them protested, but she was able to rustle them to the ground if they decided they had the balls to fight again. Dirt was smudged on her face when she appeared back inside the stadium, and she had no more tolerance for clashes in public anymore. The teen was making her way up the stairs to reach the top-in case she saw something that needed her specialties-when someone was shoved into her and caused her to loose her balance.

"Shit! I'm sorry," she apologized, turning to the teen alien behind her.

"My pleasure. Are you competing in the races too?" he asked motioning to the large machines in the field.

"No, but I assume you are umm…" she droned off, wondering his name.

"Prince and Knight of Nourasia, Aikka."

'_Oh God__,'_ Hikari remembered the name from Satis. If that old creature saw her now she'd never hear the end of it.Thinking that she could get out of this as quickly as possible, the teen mumbled something and tried to get away but he was just so nice that he asked her politely what Hikari said. Just then, the Avatar appeared in the center of the field, stating that the race had begun.

"It looks like the race is going to start real soon. _Well,_ maybe I'll see you around," as Hikari pivoted to rush up the stairs she heard it…. That old fart.

She loved him like a father, but he really didn't know his place at times in her life.

"Hikari! The elders want to congratulate how you handled the outburst earlier. And the Ava-oh, who's this?" Satis asked, 'just noticing' the young man she was speaking with.

"Satis, this is Prince Aikka… _I am sooooo gonna kill you….'_ she whispered to her old friend, so that Aikka couldn't hear.

"Ah yes, one of the participants I assume. Well I hope that Hikari takes good care of you."

"How do you mean?" Aikka chuckled, not seeing how a petite young woman such as her could protect herself let alone others.

"I have been assigned to make sure that no one starts any unwanted quarrels in this tournament," Hikari mumbled pleading for something to take her away.

To say the least, Aikka was surprised. And to think she almost seemed embarrassed that this was assigned to her.

"So you are to go where the finalists go as well?" he asked perfectly, showing his status even if it wasn't meant.

Hikari nodded only slightly annoyed with the questions. The young woman did think he was attractive-she'd give him that-but nothing else. The entire prince-y, goody two shoes, probable jerk personality wasn't her thing really. And nothing was more embarrassing than meeting royalty in a ripped up black and white tee. And in the end all three watched the race unfold, clapping for the winner but to be honest Hikari wasn't even paying much attention to the winner as everyone did. Basically the winner of Oban would win a prize-or what the Avatar says-a wish. But the teen had learned in all of her years spending with Satis that things are never what they seem. While everyone was cheering and clapping, the hired help had tried to flee from the excitement. She wasn't successful because Aikka noticed and tugged her back down-having the nerve to play it off like nothing happened. Oh Satis saw, and chuckled a little, inaudible over the roaring crowd. At the end of a long day, they all started to clear out the stands, Aikka and Hikari managing to stay together the entire time-even if she tried to run again. Apparently the price was really strong too, almost dislocating her shoulder each time.

"You know, I'm supposed to be working," the teen told him, hoping he would let her go.

"You are, but at the moment you are taking a brake with me."

After many more tries, she decided to give up running. _'It is NOT worth losing my damn arm!'_ Surprisingly, there were no arguments, fights or anything else for the rest of the day… Not that she saw. Hikari was going to get hell for this from the elders. Maybe Satis would get her out of it… probably not since he only showed up when he wanted to. Speaking of him, where did he go? The young woman was searching left and right for the old creature. _'I hate it when he does that!'_

"You never answered my earlier question," Aikka reminded her as they strolled through the dirty streets of town.

"And that was…?"

"Are to go where the finalists go?"

"Yes, of course I am. I need 'to make sure that no one steps out of line and that all is fair'. At least that's what I was hired for," Hikari giggled, knowing that she was getting way off track.

They had come to a stop in the middle of a cross way, signaling that each had to go their separate ways-but she didn't really need to. Before leaving Aikka made a comment to her answer.

"Then I'll try even harder to make it to the finals now," he flirted, almost making Hikari giggle.

Flirting seemed to different to her. No one has ever flirted with her, but of course she had looked different from everyone else. The teen had been on almost every planet known… the only one she hadn't seen for more than a few hours was Earth. Mostly she spent her time on Oban-or to her, her home planet. As the prince left her in the streets she could only think one thing,

'_This is going to be one very interesting competition…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** – I do NOT own Oban Star Racers, I own Hikari OC**

**This is a Aikka X OC fanfiction! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**One of a Kind**

**Chapter Two**

The next day Hikari was swearing as she strode down the rough stone path to Team Earth's hanger. Apparently she had missed a few races by the time she made it to the arena. She was going to give Satis an earful tonight that was for sure. Come on! Was she supposed to be psychic and _see_ that there was an explosion? No! That was _not_ in her job description! The doors had been closed, but it was early morning, still dark out, so that was natural-but this wasn't a natural morning for Hikari. So the young woman was pounding on the metal doors, screaming at the team to let her in. A man with glasses greeted her and asked who she was, not missing a beat of his stutter. _'Mechanic,'_ she could tell.

"I'm here to see what the hell happened with your machine yesterday. I would have been here sooner but of course _no one_ _told me_ about this incident," she hissed, knowing that Satis was watching.

"Koji, who is she and what does she want?" a snapping man came down the stairs, obviously the man in charge, Don Wei.

"Hikari, Alwas 'security' in a way, I was told _only this morning_ about your accident yesterday and am here to investigate, if you would let me."

The man stared at her, and she could tell that _somehow_ she hit his piss off button. Koji was standing between the two, ready to at least try and stop Don Wei from killing an innocent. But Hikari was walking around the Whizzing Arrow-what was left of it anyway-and looking for anything out of the ordinary. This girl knew her way around an airship, but that didn't ease Don Wei's suspicions that made him scream at her.

"Don't worry ambassador, Hikari just adds a little protection for the racers. The big boom yesterday almost ended the life of your pilot; and that goes against the rules remember?" Satis explained, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

At times she really did love that old thing, but that didn't make her forget her rage about lack of knowledge. So while one old fart handled the other old fart, Hikari was sifting through the scrap that was the port engine. From the blueprints she had_ *cough*_ stolen *_cough* _the woman knew what was supposed to be there and what wasn't… And this thing certainly wasn't. A small oval shaped metal bracket was lying in the rubble covered with soot and foam. Most of the time, not a lot of people would notice such a thing, but when it's crammed into the bottom of an engine block only a knowledgeable mechanic would have known-or a girl that had been memorizing what parts went where all night long from a stack of papers. The metal obstruction came out with some tugging and pulling, and the multicolor haired teen popped out of the engine compartment with a smile.

"Found something Satis," now for the bad part… "Unfortunately, since there wasn't any actual death I can't do anything about it… But hey, at least you know it wasn't your fault," she added seeing Koji brighten up a little.

Stan had waltzed into the hanger seeing what the commotion was. In her eyes it was kind of funny, three men dressed in pajamas and one arguing with an old alien. Hikari chuckled while walking out the hanger doors, dragging the old fart behind her with a smile. They stepped onto the soft grass and started walking towards the empty arena.

"You know, that was really unnecessary," the girl said, placing the alien on the ground.

"Oh, yes it was my dear. That man wouldn't have let you anywhere near that hunk of metal without a little distraction."

Hikari didn't say anything after that, knowing she'd loose. And there wasn't a point to responding anyway because she'd just turn around to air. Only today he surprised her with actually saying that he would be disappearing with a reminder.

"Don't forget to practice my dear. I don't want all of those years of studying with me to go to waste. Bye-bye!" and then he was gone.

He had never taught her how he did that. Of course she was sure that with a few more hours of lessons she would know how. Satis had been her guardian her entire life, and living with a alien that old had its perks. Hikari was more like an apprentice to him than just a student. The basics where first of course, then the moderate stuff, and what she was working on now was the expert material. Some of this stuff made her want to kill herself, or at least slam her head into a wall. With a exaggerated sigh, Hikari jumped from concrete block to concrete block to the center of the stadium. The sun was just starting to creep over the horizon, and she could see the perfect blue water. Maybe something exciting would happen to her today. The entire meeting royalty thing yesterday had made her happy. But… Really? That guy must have known something. Maybe he thought she could rig the race for him. Even if he did think that, he had another thing coming. She was just hired help, nothing more.

"Ranpu yoriniyotte," she stated pointing down at the markings beneath her.

Markings where illuminated in a bright blue as she walked over them. Of course this was a daily activity for her. How else do you think the courses change? Not only was this her job, but some extra training as well. Once the light had died from the carved pavement, Hikari smiled and was ready to enjoy her half day of peace… Until she heard clapping from behind that is.

"That was incredible. Especially for a young lady like yourself," Aikka complimented from the last bench.

"Thank you, that means so much coming from a stuck up prince such as you," Hikari growled, not liking his last sentence.

Apparently she hit a nerve because the price was already running up to her by the time she turned to walk away. She noticed a sheathed knife by his side and let a smile creep to her face as she remembered that her gun was on her hip as well.

"Nourasians are a loyal and honest race. Do not insult us," he snapped, but Hikari's face still held no expression.

"Listen, I don't have any time for a chauvinist pig such as you. Now if you'll excuse me, _your highness_, I have a very important job to do."

"I'm afraid I don't understand your reasoning for calling me such things," he concluded as she was climbing the stairs one by one.

"Well you don't have to. As long as I know what I'm talking about everything will be fine. Now stay out of my way."

She didn't listen to what he said as she was leaving. There was nothing she wanted to listen to at the moment. The sun was well over the horizon now as she transported her way back to her home. None of the racers would be up and about at this time yet. Some had come a very long way and today wasn't going to be anything special. Satis's abode was small but simple, and her permanent home. The doorways where just tall enough for her and so was the furniture. The old alien had taken notice to the young woman's height while creating the home and had even let her create her own rooms that she could enjoy. There where rocks and shells and even pieces of metal strung about from different planets-a few trinkets Hikari had collected while traveling. Satis had moved some aside so that he would be able to enjoy his breakfast on a table in the sitting room. The young woman snatched an old gray book from a shelf and sat across from him.

"Satis, what do you know about the Crogs?" at the moment she was rifling through the dusty pages, trying to find anything that would help her with fighting one from the planet.

She knew that one was here at the moment, but if anything happened they had another pilot in hiding. The Crogs where short tempered and ruthless creatures, that was known by everyone. Grooor was probably about the same as the dark warriors from the Crog Imporium, but what where the Crogs made of anyway? Grooor was a giant hunk of metal, and Toros was just black. He was a pitch black with yellow eyes that could possibly tear you apart even with a glance. They where both strong, and a very large threat would occur if a fight stirred between them. The teen ran a hand through her hair, annoyed by the messy strands that fell in her face.

"The Crogs threatened the Earth about 25 years ago, and the only reason they're in the race is to obtain the ultimate prize, little one. They've taken over so much of the galaxy already my dear. You must promise me that you will stay away from them, they are terrible, terrible creatures," Satis explained, giving her a look that meant he was everything but joking.

"Alright, then that means that everyone has something out for them and not just the Nourasians," Hikari concluded, earning an acknowledging noise from the feeding alien before her.

She nodded, fully aware of what destruction such aliens could bring upon the many races of the universe. In the old gray book she had been studying, she had found an illustration of the Crog General, Kross. The distinctive scar over his left eye made him seem as though he was glaring, and the four ears that jutted out from his dark head indicated his position in an unintentional way. He was certainly strong, and very deadly. She shuddered and slammed the hardback shut pushing away from the table and excusing herself, before rushing to the portal. If she did have to confront a Crog, there was no way she would win. Not unless she fought dirty-which she could do extremely well.

"Do not worry my dear. When the time comes, I'm sure you will know exactly what to do… But in the meantime you should be nicer to that Prince Aikka boy!" Satis snapped shaking a tiny fist in her direction.

"Stop spying on me Satis. Do you think I can't handle myself?" Hikari asked, rolling her eyes with a smile as she exited through the portal and arrived back in Alwas.

"Actually… yes," the old alien said, hoping that she knew what she was doing.

The young women ran out of the portal, exiting from a local shop and running into, guess who…. Aikka. Both stumbled into, guess who again…. Grooor. _'Son. Of. A. Bitch. Why does this stuff always happen to me?'_ Hikari groaned, trying to help Aikka get out of the way of a fuming hunk of metal that was swinging a giant tentacle towards them. All she managed to do was push him away, ending up getting whacked in the arm. Hikari growled, reaching for the plasma gun-only to find it not there. In the commotion the weapon was knocked from her person, landing only a few feet away. But a few feet away was too far and she was a few seconds too late. Grooor's metal arm came swooping back-this time aiming for her face. The teen learned to never cringe in a fight or even shut her eyes for a moment… but there was no lesson in turning her face to get the least damage. Hikari was well prepared and not expecting to be tackled like a football player by a Nourasian prince. Aikka was heading towards a stall when she last saw him stumbling backwards after being pushed-which she would deny later if you asked. Aliens had stopped to watch the fight, but didn't even see one by the time Aikka had sprinted away with Hikari slung over his shoulder. But he wasn't quick enough to get her away from the plasma gun that she was finally able to grab. There where a few great shots that she got off before Aikka snapped at her and turned a corner and out of sight. With a few more kicks and swearing, she was finally let go and set gently onto the dirt.

"Thanks… Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning. It wasn't a very good start I guess, especially with how we met yesterday and all," she tried to stop herself before the rambling continued-epic fail.

Aikka was taking in her appearance as she blathered, smiling when he noticed smudges of dirt on her face. Since stopping rambling wasn't going as well as she planned, Hikari pulled out a piece of light blue rock candy from her pocket, unwrapping it and placing it in her mouth, letting it hang out like a cigarette. While the prince was looking her over she decided to do the same as she spoke-feeling a little inferior in her dirty purposely ripped clothing compared to his pristine white robes.

"I heard you won the first race yesterday. Congratulations," Hikari grinned, twirling the candy between her lips with expertise.

"Thank you and I certainly hope that we won't meet under such circumstances again," he added, checking over his shoulder for something that looked like a giant tank with eyes coming for revenge.

"Hopefully we won't meet for a while, actually. I was hired to solve conflicts and protect the racers. Given the way you hauled ass from Grooor back there you won't need my help for a while."

'_Which reminds me…'_ she thought, cutting Aikka off so that she could excuse herself-this time politely.

"Thank you for helping me back there. There is someone I need to see, so I hope I _won't_ see you around."

He nodded with a smile and then left, walking back the same way he had come. Hikari had remembered that this morning's mission wasn't done yet-even if she really wanted to sit back for a while to relax. The hospital was at least ten minutes away, but if she practiced her abilities right then maybe she could get there in half the time. Thankfully the building next to her sported ledges that jutted out at least a foot-a perfect spot for some free running. Someone she knew noticed her jumping up to the ridge so they called her name and almost sent her to the ground from surprise. When she turned around, a local bartender waved at her with a smile that crinkled the edges of his eyes.

"Meris! I could've died, and I thought that I brought you a lot of business!" she hissed, regaining her footing and grasping at the rough wall.

"Well don't go around saying that you do. I'm not even sure I'm supposed to give you alcohol."

"Why? I'm sure that on some planet I'm over at least one hundred years old! On Earth I'm only sixteen," Hikari concluded as she made her way to the rooftop of the building.

"Yeah, just tell everyone that asks you the exact thing you told me eh? I'll see you tonight-same time?"

"Same drink," she nodded, saying goodbye and disappearing from his sight.

Satis doesn't know this, but she's actually a regular at Meris's bar. Aliens probably didn't know her by name, but if they ever did they'd all drink so much that they can't remember it the next day. She grinned remembering the terrible hangovers that she explained to her guardian as migraines. Zhi had even checked her out a few times on Satis's behalf-Zhi was the local healer and currently watching over Rick Thunderbolt. The hospital came into view, surrounded by its natural flowers and a sign with Zhi's picture on it hanging by one hinge because of the wind. Hikari smiled, and hopped off of the last building to make her way to the infirmary. A local with an arm in a sling walked out and she held the curtain open for him, returning the smile she received. _'I swear if I spend anymore time here people might confuse __**me**__ as a local.'_

"So Zhi how's our sabotage victim?" she asked, seeing her blue alien friend carrying towels to the front desk.

"His brain received a great deal of damage, but I'm still running tests," he whispered, motioning to the room next to them and giving her the silent okay to let herself in.

Which she did, but from what Satis had shown her she tried to be as secretive as he was. Rick heard them walking closer to his room and sat still until he thought they where gone-which one of them was. Hikari crawled under the curtain that acted as a door but accidently touched it with her elbow and caused it to sway. The patient took noticed and was sitting straight up and looking around frantically. _'Okay, he's a little jumpy,'_ the teen concluded as she slinked around a giant machine with blinking lights and buttons that begged to be pushed but meant death if you ever did. Rick had taken in his surroundings and saw no one there but got out of bed anyway. The racer had memorized Zhi's patterns and had a few more minutes before he came back. There was a hanging light just above Rick's bed and Hikari jumped onto it with the skill and silence of a cat. She watched as Rick started pacing around his room knowing that he was bored out of his mind.

"I know, I've been in here a few times. There's nothing to do is there?" Hikari stated as she hung upside down by the lamp and swung back and forth.

Rick jumped and immediately went into a fighting stance-but then calmed down when he saw it was just a girl.

"You're gonna hurt yourself shorty," he commented with his usual grin.

"Hey," she said, loosing the grip she had on the light with her lower limbs, "I am not short," that was added after falling to the ground and rubbing the sore spot now on her ass.

"Of course you're not shorty."

"Hmph, you know I came here to tell you why your racer crashed," got his attention really quick that way.

The teen fished through her pocket, finally pulling out the bracket-almost pulling out the list of information on him _and_ the rest of team Earth. Managing to shove the paper back into her pocket before he could see, Hikari gave him the metal object and grinned widely.

"Thanks… I guess."

"You're welcome," she yelled, taking in his appearance again-this time forcing a smile.

"I'm Hikari, the security for the _'Great Race of Oban'_," trying to imitate the Avatar's voice is very difficult.

Rick took her outstretched hand, and that was when they started to bond. Well not like father daughter bond, but friendly bond.

"Rick Thunderbolt-"

"I know. It's my job to… But don't worry about being stuck in here. You always get out," she grinned, moving the curtain aside to leave with a huge strained smile.

'_Eventually…'_

***0***

"What a rotten bunch of-mmhpm-I'll show those slimy squids what I'm made of!"

"With all do respect sir you should really think it over. I mean at your age and without any prior training," Jordan said walking with Koji and Stan behind team Earth's manager.

"I've been given a mission and I'll see it through. Like always!" Don Wei is this stubborn?

"This really isn't happening. It's suicide, trust me! I've been there."

Hikari was sitting on top of the hanger, listening to the bolts hit metal while Molly fixed the Whizzing Arrow II to suit her.

"Sir, I think this is totally crazy-"

"Me too!" Hikari screamed, jumping down to the ground just to see the action.

"But for what it's worth, I admire you even in death," Stan finished, giving the girl a glance.

"Thanks Stan."

"Hey look!" Jordan screamed, right before the Whizzing Arrow II fired up and Molly brought it off the ground.

"YEAH~! Go Molly!" the black clothed teen screamed with a fist in the air, and laughing when the Earth Team's manager was sent forward a few feet.

'_Maybe now Don Wei will shut the hell up…'_ Everyone else turned to see the ship fly off of the ground, amazed that a teenage girl could even pilot the thing.

"Molly? Molly, set that ship down immediately! Well don't just stand there, hold it to the ground!" a lot of good that will do ya'.

But the gunner followed his orders anyway, causing Hikari to stand back with both mechanics as the scene unfolded. Amazingly the girl in the pilot's seat was able to persuade Jordan to help her out, even with Don Wei screaming in the background. Hikari ran with the ship for a ways, encouraging the team instead of trying to get them to land _*Cough* _Don _*Cough* _Wei _*Cough*_. Koji and Stan where already on their way to the control room while Hikari dashed to the stadium, excited to see Molly compete in her first race. The girl made it to the top as soon as the last race was closing, and doubled over to catch her breath. _'I really need Satis to teach me how he just pops up places.'_ Alwas's home team had won, earning a large roar from the local pack of squid-like creatures. Finally seeing a spot to sit, the young woman didn't even notice who was sitting in the spot next to her-too tired to care and too excited to look. Grooor had already appeared in his half destroyed ship, while Molly and Jordan hadn't even showed yet. _'What? Did they get lost?'_ ***CLANG* **_'There they are,'_ she sighed, happy to see they showed up in one piece. When the race began, Hikari cringed when the Arrow II hit solid concrete…over…and over…and over again…

"What are they doing?" she asked, unknowingly out loud earning a chuckling from beside her.

She glared, turning to the sound only to find Aikka next to her.

"When, exactly, where you going to say something?"

"You seemed so intrigued in the race."

"Hmph," Hikari huffed, turning her attention back to the Earth Team-only to find them trapped under Grooor's giant machine.

Suddenly, he lifted off of them-the next thing she knew Molly took off like the speed of light… and _then_ stopped. And not but a few hundred yards away from the finish too. The teen slammed her head on Aikka's shoulder, not able to watch another second of the embarrassing show-but still took glances at the crawling ship as they where pelted with red plasma shots. Molly was turning TOWARDS Grooor? The young woman shot up, bringing Aikka with her because of the hold on his robes, and watched as Jordan shot at the ship that was hurdling in their direction. Jordan shot enough lasers so that the patch job Grooor had given his racer was destroyed and Team Earth crept across the finish.

"They… did it?" Hikari asked, again out loud with her unknowing.

***0*  
**

So as Don continued his rant to Molly and her partner, Hikari was settled on the railing of the staircase. She only perked up when there was something mentioned about dropping out of the race. Sliding down the banister, Hikari was stuttering out a "but' and only received a hand in her face when the manager shushed her. _'Ass,'_ she concluded, making her way outside so that she could go home, hoping that he would change his mind-_knowing_ that he would change his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** – I do NOT own Oban Star Racers, I own Hikari OC**

**This is a Aikka X OC fanfiction! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**One of a Kind**

**Chapter Three**

Hikari was relieved to see the rain falling down outside of the bar. It was late at night, or early in the morning-she really wasn't sure. She tipped back another drink, with Meris sending another glass down the bar towards her. This would be her third and last for the night; not wanting to lie to her guardian again. Her friend sauntered down the counter, cleaning a cup with a dishrag while watching the young woman's face. Her choppy hair stood out in all directions, no different usual, but her face was stoic and not holding much of the common sternness as she gazed into the falling droplets outside the window.

"What's eatin' you?" the alien asked, placing the cup onto the shelf where it belonged.

"Hm?... Oh, nothing-just worried a little, I guess."

That stopped her friend dead in his tracks. Hikari? Worried? He might not have known her all her life, but from the moments he did meet her, 'worried' was _not_ a word to come to mind. The young woman's mind went blank for a moment, memories gushing through her vision. Thankfully she came to her senses again, and threw coins onto the wet napkin under her mug while murmuring thanks to the barkeeper.

The portal glowed as she stepped into it, arriving in her living room with Satis reading a book that was easily seven times his size. Hikari tugged off her combat boots, revealing her colorful socks; the left neon orange with the right yellow. The tattered jeans she wore had dirt smudged up the sides like she had made a slide to home in a baseball game and the purposefully torn shirt had more tears in it than normal. That fight with Grooor really banged her up, but not like Aikka did. Her side still hurt from that amazing tackle which-now that she looked back on it-saved her life. But the old alien wasn't really interested in those details just why she came in looking more tired than usual.

"Just a bit of roughhousing with some racers; I'm fine," she hurried, rubbing her temples as the sofa sunk beneath her weight.

Moments of silence went by, lasting for what felt like hours while it had only been minutes. The little creature had managed his way out from under the book, trotting over beside Hikari. Worries were overriding her thoughts as the argument with the Earth Team still buzzed in her ears.

"What's going to happen if they won't race? Every single planet in each galaxy has a racer, and now what? Don Wei's going to give up because of a sabotaged craft and has a perfectly capable young woman who would do anything to win…. I just don't understand."

"Everything will be fine little one. I'm sure that the Earth Team won't give up as easily as you think…. If I may ask, why are you so distraught on the subject of them forfeiting in the first place?"

"Because they are the only ones with a _really_ good shot at taking down the Crogs," she chuckled rubbing the heel of her hands over her eyes.

"And what about the Nourasian Prince?" Satis asked, a bushy brow rising on his forehead.

The young lady let off a somewhat appalled noise, and stood up to take the eight long legged strides to her room while stating,

"He's got too much arrogance, I think. Not bad, but that ego will get him killed one day."

***0***

She was just passing the hanger when she heard the good news from Don Wei's lips.

"She must be found! Immediately! _We_ have a race to prepare for do we not?"

"Are you serious? Thank you very much! Here I'll find her right away," Hikari was sharing the same expression as Jordan…before he hit a pillar of plasma.

The young woman hurried to his side, hauling his ass off the floor and tugging him behind her screaming,

"I better come along them, if you're going to be sprawled across the ground all day!"

And then they were off, bustling through the streets hand in hand. They weaved and bobbed through the aliens, searching high and low for the only other human on the streets. The gunner and security woman stopped momentarily to catch their breaths, having been running for over twenty minutes. Once they had regained posture, she had realized that he probably had no inkling as to who she was, only that she was willing to help him. So she squared her shoulders to greet him with a true military solute.

"Hikari Kokuro; The Great Race of Oban Security, at your service!" and she couldn't help but beam at the returned solute and introduction.

"Wait you were in our hanger a few days ago right?" Jordan asked, praying that she hadn't seen his fiasco trying to fly the giant aircraft.

"Actually I was Mr. Wilde…. Nice flying by the way," her smirk made him cringe a little, wonder what her opinion of him really was.

She was walking away from him though, before he could ask anymore questions. A few aliens stumbled out of her usual bar, sending her into high gear-who did this bastard think he was? Tearing up her spot like that? _'I'll show him,'_ she thought, reaching to her side so that her hand grazed the gun. Jordan noticed the contraption and went a little head over heels for this young lady. For decades the military only accepted males, so he had never seen a woman with a weapon such as that before. It was a good thing he saw that, for it would make nice conversation later when they met again-which at this moment he was positive would happen. Hikari and Jordan sped through the curtain just in time to see Molly hitting the top of Grooor's head with a piece of wood.

"Molly!" And it was Jordan to the rescue.

'_A lot of good that will do you,'_ the black and white haired woman mumbled to herself, seeing the gunner being tossed into the air. While Molly did her best to try and hit the shit out of the hunk of metal, Hikari rushed to help Jordan-who was more than a little spacey at the moment. The poor thing attempted to get up anyway, and perched himself in a fighting stance swaying this way and that while both young women told him to stay put. Thankfully Prince Aikka just _happened_ to be in the bar and saved the day, knocking the large metal hat off of the contraption, sending him to the ground. He took care of him while Hikari stabilized Jordan. Molly was too busy ogling the flipping alien to help her-which pissed the security off to no end. The next thing she knew, Hikari was trying to hold Jordan back from beating Aikka.

"Okay, shows over Molly. Let's go back. I don't wanna hang out forever with the lap dog of the Crogs," it was rude, but Hikari could only hold back a giggle-making more of a snort noise.

And then a fight almost broke out _again_ and the young lady was too fed up with it today.

"Alright! That's enough! Let's agree, that Prince Aikka saved all of our asses and that Mr. Wilde just doesn't like him," she huffed, glaring at Aikka who was out the door in less than a minute.

***0***

Satis was standing on the very top of the stadium, waiting for his apprentice to appear beside him. He was not at all happy about the rematch, but it was only fair that it was done. Of course, he had no idea that it would be a rigged race as well.

"Idiots. They have no idea who they're dealing with," Hikari's voice boomed from behind him.

He silently agreed, chuckling when the large headed morons tangled the triggers. Satis cheered brightly when Molly sped through the finish, with Hikari jumping for joy that Jordan was safe. _'I-I mean, that both of them are safe…' _She caught a glimpse of Aikka before she left, but her grin was towards the star-racer in the arena.

***0***

Jordan was happy to be given the rest of the day off, and even happier when Hikari bounded through the hanger doors laughing.

"Mr. Wilde you should definitely stick with metal guns instead of these!" the black and white woman chided, holding up his arms to touch his muscles… which were _huge_ compared to her-not just her muscles-_her._

She had to tear her hands away from him, both blushing like mad with smiles upon their faces.

"By the way, I'd like to see how you are with a gun," Jordan smirked gesturing towards her own weapon.

"I'll have you know that I'm an _excellent_ shot, Mr. Wi-"

"You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Jordan."

"Alright _Jordan_… Are you up for a match?" she asked, tugging to the doors with her as the sun started to go down over the horizon.

"Hm, what sort of match?" to be honest with himself, Jordan has never felt so confident around a woman, and they had only known each other for a few hours.

"Well we could have a competition; who ever hits more targets wins. _Or_ we could have and actual sparing match," that gleam in her eye had his mind reeling.

"I'm… not so sure that's a good idea….." he trailed off, taking in the sight of her.

She was not what some people would call a 'stick'. But she was still small, though her curves always made her think the opposite. And she was perfectly curvy for his liking-not that he was noticing. His height triumphed over hers, by at least six inches he assumed, and he didn't want to hurt her in any way. He was all muscle, while she was-what seemed like-mostly bone.

"Come on! You don't think I can take someone of your size on? Do you remember who you're talking to? The Great Race of Oban Security!"

"Well… no-"

Hikari was right in front of him then, arms crossed but no frown or glare; just confidence.

"Then I'll just have to show you what I can really do."

And the entire time, the Nourasian prince was watching, green clearly not a good color on him.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank **.bear** for commenting and being TOTALLY AWESOME! I know that I haven't been updating much, and I promise you that there will be another chapter coming out this month, maybe two! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**** – I do NOT own Oban Star Racers, I own Hikari OC**

**This is a **Nourasia** Aikka X OC fanfiction! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**One of a Kind**

**Chapter Four**

Hikari opened her eyes to see the bright rays of sunlight stream through her windows. The noises from the kitchen proved that Satis was bustling through cabinets and drawers to find breakfast. The young girl swung her legs over the side of her dark bed sheets and pulled on her frog slippers. After a five-minute shower, Hikari was ready to fight the day-well almost, she still needed her Wheaties. Hikari had changed her black and white shirt to a pure black one; not ripped, and a black pilot jacket with the same dark jeans and of course her boots. She had told herself that the jacket had nothing to do with the gunner she had met, and was still convinced of that when she sat down with her guardian for breakfast.

"I don't want you to forget about Aikka now, Hikari. Hikari?" but she was too busy gazing at the flying creatures of Oban, sad that they had no creatures as beautiful as this on Alwas.

"My dear, Jordan will be expecting you this morning~" Satis sang, causing the young woman to perk up at the name.

"Oh shut up you old coot," she snarled back, flushing red as she did so.

_***Last night***_

_The two teens jumped down the rocks and towards the light blue of the bay. It was Hikari's choice because of the sunlight available; it was sunset by now. The giant rocks that surrounded them were a charcoal color and Jordan was leaning against one when the sun was gone. After a moment of darkness, Jordan could no longer feel Hikari's presence._

"_Hikari?" but he couldn't help but think he was abandoned._

"_Give it a minute," was her immediate response and then silence; he guessed that her voice came just to the right of him._

_Not a minute later, hundreds of blue lights appeared in the water and swished through the liquid rapidly. Jordan gasped and leaned closer to the water. Hikari had climbed the rocks behind them and was holding her pistol nonchalantly at her side._

"_Um, you might want to get up here," she hinted, holding out her hand to help him do so._

_He took it, but expected his strength to be too much for her. He gripped the side of the boulder and began to push himself up, when he felt a hard and powerful pull on his left arm. The gunner's momentum was too great and his chest collided with Hikari's. The young woman attempted not to notice, but was as red as a beet, while her companion was no better. The blue colors shimmered under the water and sent a light towards the two. Hikari's grey eyes turned hard as she gripped her plasma gun harder and aimed towards the water._

"_Grab your gun and wait for it," she whispered, still blushing from the closeness._

_Jordan did as he was told, but was completely confused as to what to do. He opened his mouth to question, but was cut off by the sudden opening in the blue lights. A giant green fish like creature hurled itself from the depths of the waters, and let out a roar or a screech of some kind. Its yellow eyes, all ten of them, widened and narrowed on the two on the rocks. Jordan guessed the creature's size to be as big as Earth teams racer, maybe larger. Its grotesque teeth showed and chomped down on the air. Hikari reacted quickly and the white blast hit the monster in the gills._

"_That, Mr. Wilde, is a variation of what citizens of Earth call 'sharks'. But don't worry, the mother won't come along for about thirty minutes," she grinned and motioned for his attention to turn back to the multiple others that had risen from the depths since he had been preoccupied._

"_But wait! The mother?!"_

_"Yeah! She's a least three times bigger than her babies. We're protecting these fish, because their scales are ingredients for medicines. They usually give up after their mom get's her tail handed to her!"_

_Jordan shot to Hikari's right, and managed to save her from being eaten._

"_You're a nice shot. What do you say? Loser buys the other drinks?"_

"_You're on," Jordan stated smugly, counting off his hits just like his partner was._

_Twenty seven minutes later, the mother came. Hikari was right about its size, but forgot to mention its speed. The monster was twice as fast and it seemed to deflect any shots, brass or plasma. But eventually, the monster shark gave in and retreated into the dark abyss after some nice solid shots to the gills and tailfin. Hikari grinned, and took a glance at her partner for the evening. He was wide-eyed and still clutching his weapon. The young woman reached up to lower his weapon with a gentle push of her fingertips. Jordan forced a smile but stammered off his count to her,_

"_T-twenty-t-two."_

"_Ha! I hope you have some money with you; Twenty-three," Hikari winked before her body disappeared from the boulder and appeared again at the water's edge._

"_Um, Hikari I don't think that's such a good idea. What if it comes back?"_

"_Oh, she'll be back. Next week after she's had her next school. But I do need to collect some scales off these guys. They're real friendly," but she noticed his hesitation._

"_Come on, I promise," and the young woman held out her slender hand again._

_Jordan's larger hand surrounded hers and came closer to the kind and beautiful fish. Later at the bar, Hikari and Jordan spoke of weaponry and told each other how to improve their stances and which guns to choose if they were available. The young woman left Jordan in front of his hanger, with a chaste kiss on the cheek and a 'thank you'._

***Team Earth's Hanger***

Hikari was just passing by-well; she was commencing her usual rounds of the team hangers until she noticed that Molly was yelling at Don Wei with the Arrow II in the air. The young security guard stood with her cherry red candy stick in one hand, ready to be eaten at any moment. She slipped her sunglasses down over her grey orbs so that she could see who was piloting the racer. The cherry candy almost fell to the ground after seeing Rick Thunderbolt in the pilot seat. Rick seemed to attract a crowd each time he was in a machine, and this was no different. The stunts he pulled were risky and that was nothing but normal for him; but Hikari noticed that Molly was nervous. Hikari heard footsteps approaching and risked a glance over her shoulder. _'Somehow-not surprising,'_ she thought and turned her attention back towards the racer skimming the water. It's not that she disliked theNourasian Prince, just that she felt as if he was constantly in her space.

"Busy rounds this morning?" he questioned, watching the competition testing out their old pilot.

"More like evening," the girl edged, hoping that maybe that would end the conversation.

"Oh? Anything I should know about?" Too bad it didn't.

"No, actually-it isn't," and the teen followed the Earth crew into the hanger, watching the Arrow II glide back into its place.

Jordan hopped out of his pit, boots thudding solidly while he dashed to the front of the racer.

"Hey! Great ride Rick!" Jordan shouted over the clapping of the two mechanics.

"Man, Rick's awesome. It's sure great to have a real pro at the controls again!" he continued, Hikari pushing through the patch of people, leaning on Koji's shoulder to watch the scene unfold.

Stan and Koji both snicker, Hikari pointing to the side of the group after Jordan began questioning them. The girl grinned widely when she received a small wink that no one else noticed. Molly edged into his line of sight and the gunner automatically tried to repent and explain his statement.

"Molly, come on! You know what I mean. You're good and all-but this is Rick!" the young man yelled up the stairs as his teammate went to search for Rick.

The two mechanics continued with the maintenance of the star racer so Hikari turned to continue with her sweep of the hangers. The sky had darkened and it was just starting to rain when the girl edged to the opening of the metal building. All of the creatures that had been scurrying on the ground and soaring through the sky had returned to their nests or burrows, and she wished she could do the same. But the planet awaited her scouting. Her fists dug deeper into her pockets and teeth clenched in preparation for the cold rain.

"Hey! Hold up!" Jordan's plea halted her movements and caused a relieved sigh.

The security looked over her shoulder and saw that he had already made his way across the floor. He automatically looked toward the weather and frowned, seeing that Hikari was about to saunter out into the storm.

"You're not really going out in _that_ are you?" to which she grinned and flicked the stubborn hair strands from her face.

"Yeah, well I've still got my rounds and you seem kind of busy," the young girl winked, zipping up her jacket and took a few steps into the pouring rain.

"Wait! So how about we meet up tonight?" in the background, Molly and Don-Wei held an argument which caused the amateur racer to push out ahead of Hikari.

"Hm, I think I'll take you up on that-but I'm paying this time. It's only fair," she continued watching in Molly's direction but noticed Satis bounding in the trees after her.

"Alright, it's a date-Unless you don't-don't want it to be a date. Because then we could-" he stammered with a flushed face, but stopped at her laughter.

"No, that's fine! It's a date then," she confirmed, marching on into the storm to finish her rounds and take place for the next competition to begin.

***Stadium***

"For the third round of pre-selection, I call forth- The Earth Team!"

Hikari Kokuro made her way up the stairs, pleased to see no ill-behaved aliens about in the rainy weather. There was an odd awning just at the top of the stadium; although small it was more comfortable in a cramped dry place than an open damp one.

"And representing the Mong People- Ceres!" the view of spectators was moved to the other opening in the arena, watching as a long and futuristic key like ship floated out.

Its form crept over the rocky earth and prepared for take off, the orange glow from its base the only illumination in the area. Ceres stood upon the racer, with a long staff grasped in his right hand-or whatever that appendage was called. The Mong citizen was a thing metal robot it seemed, the pattern on his form reminding Hikari of a microchip. Lightning flashed and gave an excellent view of Ceres' sharp teeth and four arms as opposed to the original two the young woman thought he had. The black and white hair that was plastered to her face was flashed back by the two's take off. Her attention moved immediately to the large screen flashing atop the finish line, and she cringed at the sight of Jordan's own plasma bullets being shot back at them. _'What the hell is Rick doing?' _she worried, placing her thumb nail between her teeth for something to distract her.

After the initial shock of seeing Molly flying through the air and landing harshly on Jordan's dome, the security breathed for a moment while watching Team Earth finally pull together. Up until the last turn of the race it was tied; after the lull of Ceres' music was interrupted by Molly's Diskman, that changed. Hikari squealed as Team Earth smoothed over the finish and kept herself from charging down the stairs. Instead she smoothed down her jacket, and calmly stepped down the seats in the stadium. A medical team was already zipping to the Arrow II, pulling Rick from the hull; most certainly a problem from the first crash of the pilot. Hikari dashed from the field, clomping through muddy holes and streets as she raced to Zhi's medical hut.

***Medical Hut***

"Guess we'll have to reschedule that date, huh?" security asked a pacing Jordan as she made her way towards Zhi's office.

"Yeah, listen Hikari-I'm really sorry. Are you free any time tomorrow?" the gunner asked, extremely nervous and wondering if his chance was gone again.

"Hmmm… it's a possibility. How's it?" the answer to his question was 'yes' and he could tell from the playful nudge she gave.

"That's what we're waiting for," Molly chimed in from against the wall, where Hikari joined.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Rick's voice boomed from the office, only separated by a green curtain with a rough sketch design of Zhi.

"I can't be sick!"

"Rick, stop it!" Don-Wei tried to calm the racer, attempting to pry him off of the medical examiner.

Hikari also surged forth with Jordan upon entering, gripping firmly on his shoulder and planting her heels to fly backwards. If was proved to be useless, for Rick's illness intervened as he stumbled away from the alien. His teammate tried to stabilize him and Jordan was harshly shoved from his attempt. Hikari gripped the seventeen year old to bring him from the line of fire and Molly also tried to steer clear. Team Earth's pilot-now former pilot- left the medical hut with no one following. Don-Wei had been right when he declared he needed time, so there was no use pushing the issue. Zhi dusted himself off and was helped by Hikari to straighten his office-luckily not too much was damaged, just a dinged up chair and one panel from his board needing replaced. Team Earth and the security returned to the hanger, Jordan and Hikari staying back a-ways so that they could converse.

"What a day! Nice shooting out there, by the way," the sixteen year-old commented; her hands shoved into her pant pockets.

"Thanks, do you want to stay a while?" Jordan asked as they approached the hanger-he noticed that it was beginning to darken again.

"You don't want to walk in the rain again do you?" and she most certainly didn't.

Jordan proceeded to give a tour of their home on Alwas, skipping over Don-Wei and Rick's rooms. His wasn't extremely organized, but much cleaner than she originally thought. The two made their way into the recesses of the building, where the mechanics originated from. On the blueprint stand was a new, revamped, model of Jordan's pit-weapons included. While the two were conversing over the statistics of the plan, a strong gust of wind blew open a window and the papers were strewn around the room. Jordan rushed to close the glass as Hikari laughed, beginning to gather up the drawings. She had collected about five that were shoved under her left arm. And just as Hikari reached for another paper, Jordan's hand went for the same and they collided heads accidently. Her hands released their hold on the blue prints and went to the top of her cranium. There was a solid _'Umph'_ from both of the teens when they hit the floor, and they looked around the room to see if anyone had seen the incident. As Jordan saw no one, his blush did not recede as his gaze focused on Hikari-who was laughing at their idiocy.

"You, Mr. Wilde, have a _very_ solid head," she chuckled out, noticing that Jordan had stood to help her.

She grasped his palm in a tight grip and hauled herself up, not knowing that he would bring her upwards with his own strength. The teens collided again, their chests hitting and each one clutching for balance. Jordan's foot slid backwards, and he attempted to steady the girl by wrapping his arm around her waist. This happened as Hikari planted her left hand on the man's shoulder firmly. Everything stopped when they realized what position they were in, and this time not only Jordan blushed.

"W-w-wow we are some really clumsy people," she giggled nervously, not daring to move.

"Uhmm-y-yeah we sure are," and he didn't move either.

Neither remembered how long they stayed that way until both decided it was time to clean up and Hikari was way past "curfew". But Koji and Stan had walked in as they were preoccupied and quietly sneaked back out-deciding to call it a day and plan the new designs tomorrow.


End file.
